


J̵̲̪͚͍͍̝͙̝̭̬̜̤͂́͊̔̈́̐ͧ͊̎̀ͦ̾ͬ͊̈̑͊̕͘͡ư̛͈̞̫̫͓ͣ̃̌̈ͣͦ̍͋̊̏̌ͪ̐͢ͅm̢̥̯̻͉͓͈̻̣̞̰̻̱͙̻̫̲̱͇̑͛̅̇̊ͤͪͧͦͤ͠p̶̵̨̛̩̦̼̹ͭ͊̊̔̓ͯͪͯ͗̈́ͣͪ̐̄̅̽͗ͭ

by er_nul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/er_nul/pseuds/er_nul
Summary: Frisk notices some new abilities of theirs.Needless to say, they screw up a lot of things.





	1. JUMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk discovers some new abilities, and new people.(kinda)

**REWIND | CONTINUE | JUMP**

Rewind? Jump? The only one Frisk recognized was Continue. Frisk pressed j̞̘͉̜͖̱ͧͩͣ̋̅̚̚Ũ͍̼̲̫͎̱̻͉̍̎̃̆ͅɯ̨͚̩̬͇̪̯̰̜̌͆ͦ͊ꟼ̉ͦ̔̏̄̽͏̮͎͎͟ But($̵̡͢͡͡ !!!!!!

hurtsss gone.  =soul is in front dyING ohgod oUT. BoDy was expulsion

 

Frisk jumped and appeared right behind their dying body somehow. Dying. Dying. Dying? They didn't. SrT_!

**jUMP**

**jUMP**

**_jU_ ** _m_ **p**

_erORR_

 

Frisk stared at their soul slowly cracking, it's red color slowly fading. Sans stood above Frisk's body menacingly.

"huh..." Sans looked past the corpse, right at you. "oh, you're back?"

If Sans had eyebrows, he'd raise one. Frisk scrambled to try and Reset, but to no avail. "uh, i dont understand..." Sans pointed to yƠͭͨ̈͛ͧ̉ͮ̊̓ͣͪ̊̚҉̛̜͕̪͔̣͓̖̱̗͙͉̠̪̝͎̖̗͎͔͇̗̝̭͉̣ͩͤ̉̕͘͠n- the dead body and fading soul. "how ar e y -)A(*!I_= 913urhAK

 

**REWIND**

 

Frisk tried everything, and something worked. They Res̵͕̪̻̃ͣ͌̽̈winded time  ̸̢͔̦̿̆̒̄ͥ̒ͮͨf̢̧̲̦͚͖͖̫̜̭̣̟̱̘̻̮̹͈͈͓ͨ̌̍ͯͦ́ͤ͢ͅu͇͙̘̝̻͕̖̳̺̳̖͙͉̱̰͇̾ͦ̎͆ͩ̅̌͑̆̀̅ͪ͛ͪͫ͞͠ͅR̄͛̾͒͊͗ͨͪ̈́̒͏̧̛͔̲̮̹͢͟t̖͓͖̹̪͖̰̖̪̣̻ͬͩ̀͜ͅͅH̵̡̃ͩͪ͐͆͒̕͡҉̠̫̙̭͔̩͖Ę̷̹̱̜͙̮̬̹̹̹̺̼͍̪̯̱̆ͪͣ̊̍̊͛̔ͭ͐ͩͯ͐̌͢͡ͅŕ̛̫͚͕̻̗͕̰̘̣̮̣̩̐̓̔͝͞͡ͅ ̢̥̼͖͖͍̟͕̯͈̗̦̳̰̳ͥ͛̍͊͜ͅb̶̛̲̞͓̺͍̭̮̮̘̰̗̖̭̮̮̗ͧ̽̽̓͂ͬ̃̓͐ͭ͐͛͐ͮ͑̑̚͟͡A̵̝̯̺ͮͦ̃͢Ć̺̞̙͇̮̱͉̲̣̖̳̫̟͓̼̤͓͛ͮͩͥ̋̋̄́͂͞͝ͅk̶̛̍̄͌͋͑ͧͯ҉҉̧͍̖̥̫͚̞͉̗̣̹̼̗͖̤̣̥͉̹

He was back, and ready for battle. He stood up off the flower bed, and saw somebody. A human?

 

Frisk ran forward, yelling "Wait!" The human turned around, Asriel standing next to them. No. Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a whole month to write, probably writers block, and other crap.  
> But still.
> 
> This would've been deleted at 9/8/2017 1:21 PM  
> Being released: 9/8/2017 1:09 PM


	2. The Royal Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk enters a home.  
>  
> 
> And proceeds to screw time up. And other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 60 hits and 5 kudos in 2 days, i cant believe my iiiiiiiiis

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you, are you okay? Can you walk?" Asriel whipped around looking at Frisk worryingly. Frisk smiled, replying with "I'm fine, need some help?"

"No, no, I'm fine! Come on, we gotta take them to my mom. She can help us.." Asriel motions to the weak Chara in their arms, turning around, and walking forward.

After a bit of walking, they reach a house, which they go inside.

Rude, didn't even knock...

 

Hey, look, it's Toriel! "Oh my!" Toriel walks up to Asriel and the gang.

Toriel has joined your party, or something. She picks up the teary Chara, walking away into the hallway. "Sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself." Asriel's introducing himself now. "My name's Asriel."

Frisk extends their hand, introducing themselves as well. "I'm Frisk, nice to meet you Asriel." They shake hands, until Asgore walks up. "Hello, Asriel! I see you brought friends. Nice to meet you, I'm Asgore Dreemurr."

"My name is Frisk." And then silence ensued...

 

 

...

 

 

....

 

 

.....

 

 

....

 

 

...

 

 

Crap, this is awkward. Frisk had to stop it! "Uh, nice house you got here." Frisk mentally slapped themselves, as Asgore replied, "Yes." Frisk glanced at Asriel walking away. 

' _Okay, Frisk...  You gotta get out of here._ ' "So... I'm just gonna..." Frisk starts slowly stepping back, hitting a wall. He turns around, and walks around the wall. ' _Damn wall..._ '

Crisis adverted.

 **j** u ** _p_** _m_

_JU **m̶͎̲͕̼̜͉̱͗̎̈̈́̚͞ͅ** P̾̓̑̐ͤ̈͐̚͏̛͚͔̳͍̦_

Tu̶͌ͭ͋ͤͧ̈́́̇͒ͦͮ̂͂̕͏̮̥͈̹̠̼͖̬̰̝͓͚̺̫S̸̈̓̓͑̆ͫͦ̽ͮ́ͣ͐͑̎͏̠͎͈͙̤͈͇̬ɹ̛͇͙̮̪̗̳͖̩̳͙͉̣͓͈̩̹ͤͯ̅͐̓̽̋̈́͗ͫ̚̕͢͞͡ N1 }͝͏ ̧̧ʞ͟͠͠ _**R̭̤ͪͦͧ́́͛̽͋́͛́̕͢͜ͅe̷̡̦̯͍̪̺̎͊ͯͧ̏̆̌͂̆͑͟ ̡ͭ̿͛̒̕҉̮̥̭̜̪̠̣̩̩͟R̴͉̦̲̼͓̤̟̼̱̝̞̲͉̝̖̥͋̏͌̓̏͂̇͋̉̾ͬ̽̇́̚͜ͅR̄̈͑̏ͨ̈̆ͦͩͭͬ̾̇͞͏̶̮͓̘̯̬**_

 

  _ **ḙ̪̠͖̜̯͚̺̩̠͌̋̆ͮͣ̄̈̏̽̌ͫͬ͟ͅ r̸̶̞̼̮̯̜̳̓͆̎͂̃ ̧͈̼̱̥̠̫̟͚̖̹̭͖̺̥̮͗̔̈́́̀̀̂̆̓͑ͫ̂ͦ̓̎̂͗̚͢͡͝͞**Ṛ̙̗͙̳̲̗͆͛̒ͭ̔̅̄̆̕_ **o̷̢̱̖̹̰̻̯̱̘̞̠̼̘͖͉͔̲̝̣̰ͬͤ̾̉̋͟** **͕̙̬͎̗͎̫͔̖̻͍̖͈̤̘̝͉͒̅̇̊ͫ̌͗ͣ̄ͩ͊͜͠)̢̢͉̮͚̠͖̲̘͖̰͈̲͇̖̙ͯ̄̎͛̾̍ͥ͛ͥͣ͛̃ͧͨͤ͆** _ **!̡̛͔͓̻̤̳̤̙̻͇̜̟̞̠͚̮̣̱̒ͪ̊̎ͫ̌̕͝ͅ ̷̛̟͔͉̯͔̘͕̜͙͔̈́ͮ͆̈́̾͊ͥͭ̽ͨ̅ͧ͛ͪ̽ͮ̄͢?̭̫̫̣̥̺̺̖̪̈ͥ͛̓͗͛ͣ̿ͭ͐͋̎ͩ̆ͭ̑̋͛̚͜͟͡**_

 

Frisk woke up somewhere else, feeling quite tired. He stood up, and took in his surroundings. He was in a room that was almost pitch black, other than specks of light grey seen in the corner of their eye. It seemed to be getting darker, however. How was that possible? The room was getting dark. Really dark.

Frisk's eyes started hurting, so they closed them, but it felt as if they were open. He felt as if his eyes were being gouged out. He screamed, and screamed, and screamed. The screams being lost in the darkness of this void, as he felt pressure building up in their entire body. Everything hurt... Until.

 

**GAME OVER.**

 

 **REWIND̷̦̝̣̼̪͓̩̭͙͎ͯ̈ͯ̐͋ͥ̌̿̔́̿̌̇̈̿ͤͦ̓͘̕ | C̶̡̯͔̭͚͓̖̟̘̼̟̰̰͇̝̮̜̗͊͊ͤ̏̉̓ͯ̂̏̆̿̒̄͂̽̄̄̚̚͢͜** O ** _n_ T**I **N _Ǘͤͯ̈̈ͪ̍̑̃̓̇͊ͬ̀͏҉̤̟̠̗̳̬͎_ e̡̗̝̮͈̬̜̖̙̖̲̟ͪͯͮ̓̄ͩ̍̏̌ͤ͑̓ͭ̃́̎̆ͮ̚͠ͅ | JUM** _pppp_ pP̢͔̥͔̣ͪͫ̄͛͝ __͗͏͍̳̻ ̗̹̣ͣ̾ͭ_ 0̸̩̪̰͉̙̭̘̭̙̓͌̈ͩ̎͜ _ **̠̰ͪ͜1̴̧̘̙̟̭̺̤̋ͧ̍ͩ͡**_ ̷̯́͑ͪ*̵̯͔͚̤̘͈͉̳͊̿ͤ̎͘͜Ả͓̝͇̤̰͘ **Į̱̟̯̬͚̣̇̅͞**

 

Frisk tried to JUMP but nothing happened. He tried to LOAD(continue obviously loser) but nothing happened...  REWIn **D** ( _k_ _B_ C  **M**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn i write fastttt (no be quiet child)


	3. UPDATE (NOT A CHAPTER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll give u an update about what is up fam

I'm terribly sorry for the inactivity recently.

I've just been unmotivated to write for a while.

This isn't to make you all aware of my return, it's to make you aware of my absence.

Which will probably continue for a bit. Maybe an update or two, but who knows.

Maybe I'll be back tomorrow.

 


	4. UPDATE (NOT A CHAPTER.)

So, I want to continue this story, but I just feel as though I wrote it improperly. It's a bit confusing and messy.

If I decide to rewrite it, I will post a final update on here with the link to it, but otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the two chapters. (i know i didnt xd xd xd xd xd kms)

_____________________

In the meantime, you can read my story about Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion (https://store.steampowered.com/app/356670/Spookys_Jump_Scare_Mansion/) called Isolation!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515820/chapters/28497020 - Isolation  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

aaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
